


Sleep

by TheWillowTree



Category: Legend of Korra
Genre: :), Day 6; Sleep, F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami Week 2017, fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 02:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWillowTree/pseuds/TheWillowTree
Summary: Korra loves going to sleep with Asami.





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Never posted two works on consecutive days before! :)

Korra was in love.

She’d been in love, ever since she and Asami had gotten together, 5 years, 4 months, and 20 days ago.

She was in love, and she fell in love multiple times throughout the day.

 

When she woke up in the morning,

Asami was there. Korra rolled over, and looked at her beautiful wife.

 

When Asami got ready for work,

And all Korra could see,

Was the most stunning woman in the world.

 

There were times when they went out to eat,

And she found herself lost in emerald across the table.

 

When it came evening,

And the lights dimmed,

And the world was twilight brimming,

Korra took Asami’s hands in hers, and held her, as close as she had never held her before.

 

But most of all,

Out of all those things,

Those many, infinite, never-ending, things,

It was the way that Korra fell asleep with Asami that she loved the most.

 

\---

 

Korra had spent a lifetime alone.

Years, by herself, in a compound. More years, in a palace, by herself.

She’d slept alone, all that time. For three years, in a bed that was cold, in a body that wasn’t hers. Surrounded by anger and sadness and frustration and-

Korra breathed in, deeply.

It was like heaven, then, sleeping with Asami.

 

It was like heaven,

The way Asami’s weight settled against hers.

The heavy, warm press of her arm thrown around her.

The soft, shifting sighs of a wondrous breath, floating like air.

Tip of her nose, tucked into her chest.

The gentle curl of her lip, in smile.

Beautiful, wonderful warmth, as Korra beheld the face and eyes and lips of the woman who saved her, each and every night, by falling asleep with her.

 

Sleeping with Asami was like being surrounded by clouds, that masked the world around.

Sleeping with Asami made her feel...safe.

Korra was made to feel as if she wasn’t the Avatar. Asami held her as if she was a treasure, coveted and precious and to be protected. A safe haven, away from the weary world.

Sleeping with her made Korra feel whole.

 

Korra could not possibly explain what it felt like to fall asleep with Asami. So, every night, she showed it.

She wrapped her arms around the woman who made her feel like warmth. She made sure Asami had a good place to rest her head, whether that be on Korra’s arm, or in the crook of Korra’s neck, or on her chest. Korra kissed her goodnight, in all the places she knew Asami loved. Sometimes she played with her hair, for she knew that helped Asami fall asleep.

Perhaps what was most precious, though, was Korra’s lasting thought, before she fell asleep.

And that was,

What on Earth did she do

To deserve this perfect

Beautiful

Everything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love a comment, or a kudos anyday. Cheers! :)  
> My [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thewillowtree3): Give me a hello if you go on it! :)


End file.
